warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Гуаньдао/@comment-24796281-20170831101447/@comment-30820202-20170831130248
Воть: ""Admins & Visitors feel free to use this table, while i´d actually would like editors to introduce the topic "Reach". After testing i wrote down the range of melees using a R10 Primed Reach .>>>>> Room: Simulacrum Enemy: Level 145 ("pause AI") Grineer "Arid Heavy Gunner" Conditions: >without stances (2 weapons with inherent stances!). >Casual hit(first hit if combo), using "E" tap, hit-movement animation included in recorded range. ("Sarpa" uses a shot) >Spin attacks were made against a wall. > Both kinds of attacks with cursor towards enemy. >'Weapons which do not appear here i did not test/do not own.' >modifiable by "Reach" refers to "E" and spin attacking. > Marked the enemy with "G" for measurement in Meter, estimated USING R10 "PRIMED REACH". > Every weapon was tested using a Rank 10 "Primed Reach" (+165 Range) in the first go, without mods in the secound go. Weapon|Range"E" tap|Range Spinattack|modifiable by "Reach"?|Range throw&others Ack&Brunt |5,5 |5 |yes|- Amphis |5,9 |5 |yes|- Anku |4,5 |5,3 |yes|- Ankyros Prime |3,5 |3,5 |yes|- Atterax |10,5 |12,9 |yes|- Bo Prime |4,5 |6,3 |yes|- Boltace |3,5 |3,5 |no|- Broken Scepter |6,1 |5,9 |yes|- Broken War |4,5 |4,5 |yes| Stance "Vengeful Revenant" Caustacyst |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Ceramic Dagger |5,1 |4,9 |yes|- Cerata |4,1 |3,5 |yes| throw: 28 (static) Cronus |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Dakra Prime |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Dark Dagger |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Dark Split-Sword |5,9 |5,5 |yes|- Dark Sword |4,5 |5,1 |yes|- Destreza |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dex Dakra |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dragon Nikana |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Cleavers |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Ether |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Ichor |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Kamas |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Raza |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Dual Skana |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Endura |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Ether Reaper |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Fang Prime |4,5 |3,5 |yes|- Fragor |4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Fragor Prime |4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Furax Wraith |3,5 |3,5 |yes|- Galatine |6,1 |6,1 |yes|- Galatine Prime |5,5 |6,1 |yes| Stance "Tempo Royale" Gazal Machete |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Glaive |4,1 |3,5 |yes| throw: 32,1 (static) Glaive Prime |4,1 |3,5 |yes| throw: 33,1 (static) Gram |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Guandao |9,9 |9,5 |yes|- Halikar |4,1 |3,5 |yes| throw: 24 meter (static) Hate |4,5 |5,5 |yes|- Heat Sword |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Heliocor |5,1 |5,1 |yes|- Hirudo |3,5 |5,5 |yes| Flip-kick range static Jat Kittag |7,5 |7,1 |yes|- Kat Kusar |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Jaw Sword |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Karyst |5,5 |4,5 |yes|- Kesheg |6,9 |7,5 |yes|- Kestrel |4,1 |3,5 |yes| throw: 25 (static) Kronen |3,9 |3,5 |no|- Lacera |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Lesion |5,9 |6,5 |yes|- Machete |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Machete Wraith |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Magistar |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Mios |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Mire |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- MK1-Bo |6,1 |5,5 |yes|- MK1-Furax |3,5 |3,5 |yes|- Nami Skyla |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Nikana Prime |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Ninkondi |5,9 |5,5 |yes|- Obex |4,5 |5,5 |yes| Flip-kick range static Ohma |3,9 |3,5 |yes|- Okina |3,9 |4,5 |yes|- Orthos Prime |9,5 |10,5 |yes|- Orvius |4,5 |3,5 |yes| throw: 32,1 (static) Pangolin Sword |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Plasma Sword |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- P. Dual Cleavers|5,5 |4,5 |yes|- P. Skana |4,5 |4,5 |yes|- Prova |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Prova Vandal |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- R. Dark Dagger|4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Reaper Prime |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Redeemer |4,9 |4,5 |yes| bullets weaken with range Ripkas |3,5 |3,5 |yes|- Sankti Magistar|4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Sarpa |- |3,5 |yes| "E" tap uses gunshooting Scindo Prime |4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Scoliac |11,9 |13,1 |yes|- Secura Lecta |11,9 |12,9 |yes|- Serro |6,9 |6,9 |yes|- Shaku |5,9 |6,1 |yes|- Sheev |5,5 |4,5 |yes|- Sibear |4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Silva & Aegis |5,1 |4,5 |yes|- Skana |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Sydon |6,9 |7,5 |yes|- Synoid Heliocor|4,9 |4,9 |yes|- Tekko |3,5 |3,5 |yes|- Telos Boltace |3,5 |3,5 |no| "Stormpath" range: 14,5 Tipedo |5,9 |5,9 |yes|- Tonbo |6,9 |6,9 |yes|- Twin Basolk |4,9 |4,5 |yes|- Vaykor Sydon |6,9 |6,9 |yes|- Venka |3,9 |3,5 |yes|- War |6,5 |6,4 |yes|- Zenistar |4,9 |5,1 |yes|- (Date: 04.08.2017)" Украдено с анлийской вики. Shuredinga — 26 дней назад" пы.сы. Шура,не успев ;)